


Conversations in Purgatory.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse Additional [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dick Jokes, Gen, Purgatory, mentions of kinky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are Rhonda Hurley and Beth Grantham?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in Purgatory.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the question Charlie asks Benny in chapter 6 of Your Time is Gonna Come.
> 
> This is the answer the fang will take to his grave, again.

Dean hated shaving by touch and it wasn’t made any easier when the ‘razor’ was his butterfly knife. The concern over slitting his own throat was overshadowed by his loathing of letting his facial hair cross the line from scruff to beard.

Benny was stretched out on his back by the meagre fire they’d lit. The weak heat the flames gave off wasn’t needed; the cold had as little influence here as hunger or thirst. What the fire provided was colour; the reds, yellows and oranges might be washed out versions of their topside shades, but they gave a welcome change from the constant faded twilight of Purgatory.

“Still not sure why you make the effort, brother.”

The fang had waited until Dean had lowered the knife from his face before he spoke, even though he’d not taken his eyes from the sky above him. Dean brushed at the hair trimmings that had settled on his front.

“So, when we meet some hot babes, they’ll be all over me and not give your hairy mug a second glance.”

Benny rumbled a low laugh and rolled on to his side. Propping himself on one elbow he gave Dean slanted smile.

“You’re risking your throat just to cockblock me?”

“Damn straight.”

“You realise of course any hot babes we meet are most likely gonna want to break your bones rather than jump them?”

Dean gave an exaggerated sigh and shook his head.

“You would’ve thought saving the damn world would guarantee a guy a victory lay with a hot chick, or two.”

“Maybe the ladies heard how you were standing next to an exploding Dick and figured you’d switched teams.”

If they’d been in a bar knocking back a few cold ones, Benny’s deadpan delivery would have had Dean choking on his beer. He just snorted a laugh instead as he scanned the surrounding forest for signs of trouble. They sat in quiet for a while, always on the alert, but as relaxed as they could be in this place. Benny sat up and turned his attention back to Dean.

“What kinky things have you been asked to do in the sack?”

Under any other circumstances Dean would have made something up rather than share something of himself, but he was comfortable in Benny’s easy laidback company. And that was definitely going on Dean’s ever growing list of ‘weird shit I accept as normal’; John Winchester’s son buddies with a fang. It’s a good thing they gave Dad a hunter’s funeral, or he’d be spinning in his grave at that one. 

Dean smiled to himself as he recalled some of his more adventurous hook-ups. He got lost in the fond memories until Benny impatiently said;

“Come on brother; don’t leave me guessing over here.”

“Rhonda Hurley, I was nineteen and she got me to wear her panties.”

Benny’s laugh was loud and deep, but Dean felt no embarrassment or annoyance.

“Must have been some girl to talk your macho ass into panties.”

“Brother, she could tie a cherry stalk in a knot with her tongue.”

The fang’s eyebrows rose as he considered the benefits of that particular talent. He hummed in agreement as he nodded and Dean said;

“Your turn.”

“Beth Grantham blindfolded me with a silk stocking.”

It was Benny’s turn to get lose in the haze of memory.

“Was it good?”

“Never got to find out. Her Daddy caught us and chased my half naked ass out of the barn with a pitchfork.”

Dean was almost doubled over laughing at the image.

“How old were you?”

“Fourteen.”

That revelation put a surprised, but impressed look on Dean’s smiling face.

“You were getting kinky action at fourteen?”

Benny gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Different time, brother. You started living early ‘cause you died young. Your two o’clock Dean.”

The hunter reacted instantly, swinging his axe as he rolled out of the path of the incoming monster. Benny snarled as his fangs descended and he leapt into the fray, his feet scattering the burning twigs of the fire. There were only two attackers and the scuffle was over before it really began. Dean offered Benny a hand and pulled him to his feet. Without a word they decided to get moving again.

Behind them the smouldering remains of the fire blinked out, sending fine trails of grey smoke into the never ending twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I need to tag this as Underage? Was there an age of consent when Benny was human?


End file.
